Pocky Game
by ImJustThatAnimeFan
Summary: Oz is bored and Gilbert is his victim for the day. But will Gilbert actually feel all that bad in the end? Probably so. "Let's play the pocky game Gil!" *Remake of xxAnimeLover12xx's "Pocky Game turns into something more"


**Yo! This is not mine, not 100% at least. I am remaking this from xxAnimeLover12xx's Pocky Game turns into more! It's a really good story but the way it was made kind of put me off so I got permission to do it again, hope you like this remake! You should as well read xxAnimeLover12'sxx anyway.**

**Gil: 14 **

**Oz: 15**

…

Gil was sitting on the couch in the sitting room, flipping through the pages of a book while he waited for Oz to come out from his bedroom, the younger boy having been told to stay out for a few minutes. He looked up after a moment, hearing a door open then shut then out came the taller blonde boy with his normal attire on save for the messenger bag across his body.

"Young M-Master….?"

"Hhmm~ Yes Gil?"

"Why do you..urm..have that bag?"

Oz looked at the bag, shrugging a little but there was a devious glint in his eye, "Oh, nothing important except…this"

Oz reached into the bag, ripping out a kitten of about 3 months.

The younger boy paled, dropping the book from his grasp and into his lap, pressing himself against the couch as if trying to become one with it. "Y-Young Master…w-what are you d-doing…?"

"I want you to play a game with me, but I doubt you'll do it willingly so~" he teased, waving the cat in Gilberts face as he stepped closer.

Gilbert gulped visibly, feeling the tears prickling the corners of his eyes, "Y-Young Master! I'll play anything! J-just put it away!" he squeaked, shutting his eyes and raising his hands to cover his face.

When he looked up a second later, the spawn of satan was gone as well as the bag Oz had, having stuffed it somewhere in the room. Gilbert glanced around a little to ensure he couldn't see the bag before looking over at Oz again as he walked over, sitting on the couch beside him with one of his sweet (somewhat evil) smiles.

"What a-are we going to play Y-Young Master?" he stuttered, tilting his head a little to the side.

"Well, first off, was there anything you want to play?"

"N-No…?"

"You sure Gil~?"

"Well..there is something..b-but lets play your game instead."

Oz sighed a little annoyed but shrugged anyway, "Fine, whatever, I gave ya a chance.." he mumbled before smiling again, "It's called the pocky game!" he said cheerfully before reaching behind him and grabbing a red box with the word "Pocky" on it, opening the box and taking one of the chocolate covered sticks out before putting the biscuit end in his mouth, leaning forward and pocking Gilbert's with the chocolate end.

Gilbert looked terribly confused, and somewhat red, opening his mouth a little and letting Oz push the candy into his mouth. Tons of thoughts raced through his head as they nibbling the candy though it didn't occur to him that they were getting closer until he smelt peppermint. Oz's favorite toothpaste.

"O-Oz..?" he mumbled around the candy, stopping just a few centimeters from the middle, Oz stopping as well, "What do we do a-at the m-middle?" he questioned.

"Huh oh.." he mumbled around the candy as well, "Either you can back out and I win or the other way around(which I doubt immensely), or we could kiss and we both win."

Oz blinked a few time, he could practically _feel_ the heat radiating off of Gilberts face as he blushed darkly, giggling a little then flinching at the snap that sounded after a moment. Gilbert pulled back, blinking some as he looked down at the piece of pocky hanging out of his mouth then over at Oz who looked shocked, another half of the pocket sticking out his mouth as well.

"D-did…that really just happen?" Oz said, eye twitched and very annoyed.

Gilbert nodded, blushing darkly, seeing Oz wanted that kiss to happen, watching the boy rant about how stupid he was for giggling at that moment. Gilbert looked down as best he could down his nose, looking at the pocky protruding from his lips. If only he could just…

"Gilbert don't you just hate when things don't go you—" Oz blinked, cut off as Gilbert leaned against him and pressed the candy in between his open lips before he shut his mouth quietly in shock as the other kissed him quietly. It wasn't much of a kiss, just a simple press of the lips but who said Gilbert knew anything about kissing?

Oz pulled back, a tint of pink ghosting over his cheeks, his hands resting on Gilbert's shoulder, "G-Gil…"

"I think that means I won Young Master…" Gilbert murmured, looking down at Oz's chest, blush, a sweet scarlet.

They sat like that for a moment, Gilbert half in his lap with one knee in between his leg and leaning against him with his hands fisted in his Oz's shirt and Oz's leg tangled around Gilbert's other leg and his hands on his shoulder.

Oz smirked a little, his eyes narrowing some, "Yes you won Gil…but that wasn't very fair now was is?"

"F-fair? I-I don't know, I mean I just we-" Gilbert was cut off as one of Oz's arms had snaked around his waist and had pulled him into another kiss, though this one had a little spark that they both felt.

Oz pulled Gilbert on top of him as he lay back, licking Gilbert's bottom lip and the boy squeaked in reply though it allowed Oz an entrance. They laid like that, tongues mingling in an inexperienced fight with Gilbert barely fighting, practically melting in Oz's hold.

They pulled back when the lack of oxygen decided to present itself, the boys panting against each others lips as neither moved that far away.

"Gil~? Wanna try something more?" Oz questioned, looking up at the boy.

"M-more…?" Gilbert asked, blinking a bit confused on what he meant.

"I want to make you mine~ All mine." He whispered sweetly.

Gilbert felt himself blush his darkest, "Y-Yes Young M-Master.

….This is not suitable for a T story so we gonna timeskip…for an hour I guess….

Ada walks into the room after a while, blinking at the scene in front of her.

"B-Brother…why is Gil naked..and on top of you? (YES THE UKE TOPPED IN HIS OWN WAY! BWAHAA)

Oz and Gilbert froze, dragging their eyesight over to the little blonde green-eyed girl.

"Oz you…you…baka…" Gilbert said in a whisper, burying his face in the crook of Oz's neck.

"Ah! A-Ada..nothing...go ahead and play somewhere! With your cats! We're just…just playing a game!"

Ada frowned, not seeming to believe but nodded anyway, "Okay.." she said, leaving with a glance behind her.

Gilbert sighed in relief before blinking at the kiss to his forehead "Oz…?"

"Gil! You said my name, and twice (wait what, what did he call you doing your making him yours session? :0)!" he said cheerfully.

"I-it's not that special…everyone says it.."

"But Gil, their not the people I'd hold like this are they~?"

Gilbert blushed, shaking his head a little, as well noticing visitors at the door when he did.

"O-Oz!" he squeaked, raising a shaky finger and pointing at the door.

Ada and Uncle Oscar stood at the door, Ada hiding behind his leg.

"Oz….." Oscar looked like he didn't know what the hell to do, "What did you do to Gilbert?"

"M-made him m-mine..?"

"Oz! Stop talking! You're making it worse!" Gilbert hissed, blushing madly.


End file.
